


【SD流花．中篇】通缉爱人(01)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD流花．中篇．通缉爱人（文：十甫） [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 流花 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD流花．中篇】通缉爱人(01)（文：十甫）

无意中瞥见这张桌子的右角上刻着两个字：天才，流川的心，突然急跳了一下。手指，伸到那刻字处，沿着那两个字的笔划划着。

「臭狐狸，你给我记住！能打败你的只有本天才而已！」

倏地，嘴角上扬，「白痴。」

记忆中那个自称天才的白痴，从高中开始打篮球起，对他说得最多的就是那一句话：只有本天才能打败你！

然而，很遗憾地，直到高中毕业，那个白痴都未能兑现这句话，而且，永远也无法兑现，因为，流川，不打篮球了……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
感觉一阵又一阵讨厌的视线从头上射来，流川不禁皱起了眉头。虽说，曾在篮球场上成为注目焦点的他早该习惯了被人注视的感觉，但他对于这样近距离的审察似视线却是厌恶的。

忍了又忍，终按捺不住，停下正在敲打键盘的手，抬头对着那送来讨厌视线的主人说，“你还有什么问题？”

只见对方立即摇手，“哦～没有没有，只是没想到你竟然明白我要什么……”

流川看了他一眼，停头继续为桌上那块硬盘输资料。像眼前这个初中生一样，说不清楚自己要求的客户他见多了。总是在电脑送到家门、安装后才说，呀，我的电脑有没有这个功能、有没有那个软件呀……每每让他抓狂得想揍人。可是，现在日本的经济仍在复甦期，前景并未见大好，赚钱乃不易。

不一会，硬盘的资料已输毕，便动作迅速地将它安装在桌上的那台CPU里，合上外壳，连结了所有的电线后，才再次抬起头对那初中生说，“七千五百圆。”

那初中生点点头，正想往裤袋掏钱时，却又像突然想起什么似地抬头对流川说，“请问，你可不可以顺便替我看看隔壁房间的那台电脑？那电脑越来越慢……”

“检查费另算。”流川边将自己的手提电脑塞进背包边答道。像他这种经常性挨家挨户去替人安装二手电脑的业余电脑维修员，虽然不太计较收费，但也不会替客户做白工的，尤其是刚刚让他感觉很不爽的客户。

“要多少呀？我……”那初中生摊开手掌算了算，“我总共只有八千圆……”

流川抬起手看了看手錶，既不说成交也不点头，只淡淡地问道，“电脑在哪里？”

初中生便将他领到隔壁的房门前。

一推开门，一股混合着汗和烟的味道就冲鼻而至，让流川立即皱起眉头。房里傢俱虽不多，只有一张床、一张电脑桌、一张椅子和一个衣柜，但一片凌乱，衣服舖天盖地，典型的单身男人房间。这个房间的感觉让他很不爽快，本想打退堂鼓，可是，瞥见床脚下置放了一粒小篮球而不是哑铃，他的脚就不由自主地跨进房去了。

屈身拾起了那粒小篮球，手一伸就向挂在牆边的篮框抛去，球“嗖”一声，空心而入，然后在地上弹跳了两下，又滚回床脚。

突见那初中生惊愕地看着自己，流川怔了一下，这才转身往置放电脑的桌子走去，坐下，启动电脑。

果然很慢。等了三分钟，电脑仍在启动状态。而桌上散放着一片又一片的电脑游戏，让流川的目光无焦点，无聊得想闭目睡觉，然而，当眼神无意中扫到右桌角时，精神却倏地振奋了一下。

天才！

那儿醒目地刻着这两个字。

他记忆中有一个白痴最爱自称天才，凡坐过的桌子右角总会被刻上这两个字，无一倖免。

手指沿着那笔划划着这两个字，粗糙的触感刺激着他的感官，难道……那白痴就住在这里？可是，这里不是神奈川，是大坂市。他怎么可能在这里呀？

自流川高中毕业后去了美国，就没有再跟他口中那位白痴──樱木花道，联络了。三年前从美国回来后，他一直没回到神奈川，反而转到大坂落脚。陆陆续续转了几个行业，后来凭着自修学写电脑程式和安装电脑，才算稳定下来，专注在电脑科技领域发展。前后在两三家电脑公司当契约员工，最近才因为过去一年表现不错而被其中一间公司聘为正式职员。如今，正职当电脑程式员，兼职当电脑维修员和二手电脑贩卖商，专门向那些电脑商收购一些公司汰换的旧电脑，然后复新再卖给学生和小家庭用户，甚至是一些小型公司。

通常，他会根据客户的要求增加一些软件，也会为他们编写一些应用程式。由于信誉良好，在他的拍卖网主页上向他购买电脑的客户陆续有来。今天这个初中生客户也是经同学介绍才找上他的。

“喂！我先去看看我的电脑，你检查完毕就叫我吧！”那初中生嫌电脑“动作”太慢，没有耐性等，便对流川这样说道。而且怕被流川叫留，一说完，不等流川回答，一溜烟就跑出这间房了。

好不容易等那电脑亮出它的桌面，流川便开始动作了，只是，他检查的目标不是电脑的运行系统，反而是储存资料的硬盘。搜寻了一会儿，就发现了能解除他心中疑惑的东西──一个新闻文件夹。

看着那一页又一页关于自己当年在美国篮坛的报导，本没有表情的脸微微抽搐着，眼神复杂。

“白痴，大白痴！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木一启动他的电脑，就发现有所不同了，便拉大嗓子喊：“喂！光川小鬼，你今天找人来修我的电脑了吗？多谢了！”

“总共两千圆，你记得还我！”另一个人也从他的房间拉大嗓门回道。

“这么贵！吃人吗？到底是哪个混蛋介绍你的？你是不是被骗了，小鬼！”樱木又喊道。

“我怎么知道！你叫我找人修理，我就找了……总之你记得还我，别想赖账！”

“知道了，知道了，发薪就还你！”低头看了看电脑上的时间，又转头对着门口喊道：“光川小鬼，都晚上七点多了，你还不去煮晚餐？别偷懒，不然我扣你的伙食费！”

“知道啦！啰嗦！”

虽然樱木口口声声唤铃木光川作小鬼，似乎事事都照顾他，然而，在这个家里，他自己才是名副其实、需要人照顾的“小鬼”。

半年前，当被逼当铃木光川的监护人时，他就着实头痛了很久。他连自己都照顾不好，而且当警察的他工作并不定时，又怎么能照料好当时只念小学的铃木光川呢？偶尔起念，不如将他送去孤儿院算了，但一想到他的老爸，铃木义夫，他就打消念头了。

铃木义夫是他的搭挡。两年前，当他从神奈川县警局被调到大坂警署的时候，就跟他搭挡了。不仅如此，铃木义夫还是他的房东，因为他匆匆来报到的时候，连个落脚的地方也没有，铃木义夫便让他住在他的家，结果一住就住到现在。只是，这个家，现在已没有了房东了，半年前，铃木义夫因公殉职。

由于铃木义夫与他的太太铃木美子都是孤儿，而铃木美子在生铃木光川时就难产死了，所以铃木光川在失去父亲的同时，也成为真正的孤儿。感恩于铃木义夫曾待他如弟弟般照顾有加，樱木便在铃木光川面临被送去孤儿院时，极力争取当他的监护人，完全没考虑自己是否适合照顾一个快到叛逆期的大小孩。待成为铃木光川的监护人，他又开始后悔了。结果，出乎意料的，半年下来，真正被照顾的那个人其实是他而不是铃木光川，只是他仍懵然不知而已。

当电脑弹出一个久未能用的即时通时，樱木不觉大喜，连忙登入。接着，就有一个等着他验证新加联络人的讯息。本想拒绝，但一看名字，竟是一个“FOX”字，心念一动，便通过。

一通过验证，对方就立即送来一个“嗨”字。

樱木立刻回：“你是谁？”

“FOX。”

“我们认识吗？”

“也许吧，你不是在通缉我吗？”

愣了一下，樱木突然哈哈大笑，觉得这新网友挺有意思的，因为他在即时通上的署名是──“通缉狐狸”。

然而，一想到那只他真正想“通缉”的狐狸时，他就无名火起想找人揍。

当年，流川不知发什么狐狸瘟，突然跑到他家，对他说了一句：“我要去美国。”后，就如人间蒸发，音讯全无，直到他在网络体育新闻快讯上发现关于他的报道为止。而他在三年隐秘回国的消息，也是在办一件案时，查询出入境记录才无意中发现的。可是，已回国的流川不但没回到神奈川，更甚的是，不知去向。经过辗转查询，才在大坂找到一些蛛丝马迹。虽然曾拜托大坂的同僚帮忙继续找人，但毕竟大家隶属不同的警察署不好直接要求，而自己又给不出一个找人的理由，于是，便向上司申请调到大坂警署来。前后花了一年才成功调职。

然而，人虽已在大坂半年了，寻找流川的工作却仍没有什么进展；想他一个办事能力向来有口碑的新紥警部辅，找一个人竟花了两年也没找到，着实让他憋了一口无处发洩的闷气。

他暗暗发誓，若有一天找到那只狐狸，他一定把他揍得非在医院躺个两三天才足以洩恨。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
这一天中午，因外出办案赶不及回警察署的食堂用餐，樱木便到附近的一家小食店去。那是他的网友“FOX”给他介绍的小食店，已来过两回了。

说也奇怪，他跟那个“FOX”一谈如故，经常除了讨论各种电脑游戏的破解方法，还会谈谈大坂有哪些小餐馆的食物便宜又好吃，偶尔还会聊聊各自己生活和对一些事情的看法。让自己的电脑除了打游戏以外又多了一项应用功能。

吃饱喝足后，站在柜台前正打着嗝剔着牙等待收银大妈找回零钱时，听到“嘎啦”一声，有人推开了小食店的门，便想打侧身体准备给进店的人让路，眼睛职业性地瞄一瞄进来的人，却没想到一经照面就愣了，“流……流川！”

眼前的人竟是他找了两年仍旧没下落的流川枫，今天却不期而遇，他不可置信地眨了眨眼，却见对方也是一副错愕的神情，但很快地，就渐渐恢复到他熟悉不过的面瘫表情，尤其是那对冷眼，直勾勾地看着他，终确定那真的是他一直在寻找的流川狐狸。

“你……厄…我……”心中纵有排练了多遍千百个揍他的方法、千万个骂他的词句，此刻却突然统统消失无踪，徒留手指在他面前指指点点。

见樱木那在自己面前晃动、忽而手指忽而拳头的手势，流川不知该气还是该笑。虽然已知樱木在大坂了，但他完全没有心理准备会在这家小食店与樱木偶遇，因此，初打照面即难以掩饰自己的惊讶心情。在樱木打量他的同时，他也打量着他。顶上红发依然那么艳红张狂、脸虽经过岁月的洗涤变得成熟但表情仍然嚣张。而他浑身散发着无穷精力的健硕身躯让他错以为他不是冲过来揪住他的衣领作势要打，就是指着他破口大骂，然而他却只是站在他的咫尺前“你你我我”。感觉饿得胃液快倒流了，于是便向樱木点了点头，然后打侧身体与他擦肩而过，走进店里头去。

樱木的目光一直跟随着流川，待收银大妈喊了几声他才恢复意识。将找回的零钱塞进裤袋后，樱木一转身又走进店内。招呼也懒得打，一屁股就坐在流川的对面，背贴着椅背，跷着腿，双手交叉在胸前，瞪着他。

流川抬头看他一眼，又继续埋头到他的手提电话上。直到他的拉面送到了，他才放下手机，张开口“嗖嗖嗖”地吃面。

樱木对流川越瞪越怒，更生气他竟敢无视他的存在，正想抢掉他的面碗准备对他大吼之际，衣袋里的手机却响了。无奈地接起了电话，说了句“我立刻到。”后，一手抢过流川的手机拨自己的号码，然后对流川说：“臭狐狸你听着，今晚八点到道顿崛川的落日酒吧去，本天才有事要问你。不来的是孬种！”

将流川的手机放回他的面前，头也不回地走了。

流川拿起手机，将樱木的号码存进电话里，心道：逃的才是孬种！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
甫踏进落日酒吧，樱木就没来由地皱了皱眉头。强劲的音乐不再，彩灯闪烁也摇变昏黄晕光，原本红男绿女的地方徒留双双对对的男客，让樱木倏地后悔约那臭狐狸到这里见面。

“靠！说什么将我惊喜！让我他妈的惊‘死’才真！”樱木心里狠骂那个打电话通知他落日酒吧装修后重新营业的侍应领班小日。从衣袋里掏出电话，正打算通知流川换地方的时候，电话却响了，是流川的号码。

一接听，就听到酒吧里的音乐从电话那头传来，然后，“你迟到了。”

樱木看了看手錶，八点零二分，心里暗赞：那狐狸还是那么准时，但嘴上仍逞强：“你早到吧！”顿了一下问，“你在哪一号桌？”听对方回了一个号码后，便跟领位侍应说了，跟着他往那座位走去，无视人来人往的一些投射视线。

一会，即见在这酒吧最角落的座位上，有一个落单的人影正在默默地举杯昂头。二话不说，立即往沙发坐下。然后对领位侍应道，“帮我叫小日来。”

“是的，先生。”

转头望向流川时，却见他正看着他，不知在想什么。

樱木瞪他一眼，“看什么？”

流川却耸耸肩，继续举杯喝酒，什么话也不说。

本来就有些不太自在的樱木，看到流川那猜不透心思的表情，心头更加不爽，但又不想在他面前流露他的不自在，于是，大喇喇地跷起脚，故作轻松地说，“喂，这里情调不错吧！”

然而，流川却只是看着他，却不答话，顿时让樱木讪讪地不知该如何接话。幸好，这时他的“下台阶”来了。

“唷～樱木，你怎么到了今天才来，想死我了。”对方用兰花指戳了一下他的肩膀。

樱木伸手拉着他的领口，让他低下头来，说，“小日，这里怎么搞的？你们关门装修一个月就是要搞成这样的变态地方？”

“啐！樱木，你怎么可以这样说嘛～这里可是我们老板的最爱呢！你的话若被他听到，小心他以后禁止你来儿‘爽快’。”  
“真搞不懂那SUNNY，好端端地怎么把这里变成GAY吧，不知脑袋想什么？！”落日酒吧的老板SUNNY以及他的助手小日皆是他的消息提供户，也曾拜托过他们找流川。

“简单，因为他出柜了。嘻嘻！”小日掩嘴笑道。

樱木吃惊地道，“不是吧？！他是GAY？怎么可能？！看不出哩……”那个大鬍子SUNNY，雄纠纠的，左看右看都不像是GAY，况且他还有无数的女人。

“切～这有样子看的吗？你也不像呀！”小日边说边拨樱木的头发，“只是为什么你要带男朋友在我面前出现，太伤我的心了……”

樱木拨开他的手，然后推开他，“你神经病呀，我才不像你这样变态！！还不快去给我拿杯威士忌来！”

“才一杯吗？本吧因为刚转型营业，所以这个月有半价优惠哩，所有的消费都只收半价……”

“给我一瓶威士忌。”突然有把声音插进来。

“流川……”樱木错愕地看着他。

“呀！樱木！他就是你一直要找的那个流川枫吗？你已经找到他了唷～ 原来是这么豪气的帅哥，难怪樱木你……”

“你够了没有？我都说了我不是你们这样的变态啦！”樱木大声地对小日说道。

“嘻！樱木害羞了……”见樱木脸色越来越沉，小日立刻弹开。才一会功夫，就送来了一瓶威士忌和樱木点的一杯。

樱木看了看那瓶酒，问流川道，“你该不会是发烧了吧？”

流川倒了一杯，尝了一口才答，“变态的人当然只有做变态的事，尤其是在这种变态的地方……”

甫听流川吐出“变态”这两个字，他的心就不由一凛，“你……”却见流川在杯后的脸阴晴不定，那个“你”字过后，再也说不出第二个字了。右手从怀中摸出一根香烟刁在嘴上，左手就打着了打火机点燃。

看着袅袅白烟升起，樱木的思绪也跟着飘远。他与流川都清楚，“变态”这两个字对他们两个而言意谓着什么。那是──决裂。

若“决裂”是果，“变态”是因，那么引发因的缘就是──流川的告白。在九年前。

……

  
“臭狐狸，你他妈的给我说清楚！你干嘛把晴子弄哭了！”樱木怒气冲冲地揪住流川的衣领，大声吼道。

从进入湘北高中的那一天起，他就爱慕着赤木晴子。除了因为她是第一个不怕他这种出了名的流氓学生外，另一个原因就是，她将他领进了篮球世界，让他的人生突然开豁与丰富起来，并第一次建立了自己的人生目标，让自己不断奋斗、勇往直前。然而，晴子喜欢的人不是他。虽然她对自己很友好，并一直鼓励他，但她眼睛一直追随的，不是他，而是眼前这个人──流川──那一个自己不知该如何定位的人，似敌似友，似疏远又似亲密的篮球伙伴、黄金拍挡。

只见流川皱了皱眉，淡淡地说，“又是那个女人。”

樱木不由更气，吼道，“臭狐狸，你他妈的给我说清楚！你干嘛把晴子弄哭了！”并用力地摇晃他，“快说！快说！你干嘛让她哭了，她只不过向你告白罢了，你为什么让她哭！”

“你知道她会向我告白？她跟你说的？”流川不答，反问道。

樱木不禁感觉一阵苦涩，“关你什么事？”嘴上虽硬，但神情已告诉了流川，他猜得一点都不错。晴子向流川告白前，的确是先向他咨询意见，并想得到鼓励。虽然很清楚，晴子向流川狐狸告白的那一天一定会到来，而他也不会拒绝给予她鼓励，可是，心却仍忍不住有些揪痛。

突然，有一只手抚上自己的眼角，“你哭了。”

樱木错愕地看着流川，随即竖眉道，“没有。”然后又像想起什么似的，再次用力摇晃流川，“快说！快说！你干嘛把晴子弄哭了？！”

流川被樱木揪着摇晃得七荤八素，不由得动了真怒，也抬手扯住樱木的衣领，回吼道，“她自己哭，关我什么事？！”

这樱木不只一次为了那个晴子对他大吼大叫，甚至打架，导致他们俩的关系一直以来势同水火。明明在球场上那么有默契和合拍的两人，为什么在球场下偏偏为一个不相干的女子把关系搞得这么坏？为什么这白痴到现在还不知道，他喜欢的，并不是她……

“不关你的事，难道关我的事？！”樱木也跟着大吼，吼得比流川还大声。

“当然关你的事！”

“他妈的，臭狐狸！你还敢跟我耍赖！明明是你把她弄哭了！”樱木将流川的衣领揪得更紧，眼睛紧紧地盯住他。

流川看着他半晌，然后说，“我跟她说，我喜欢的是你。”

“什么？”樱木惊愕地看着流川。

“我说我喜欢你。”流川重复。

樱木以为流川在开他玩笑，想让他出糗。然而，流川的双眼正直勾勾地看着自己，那么地认真、执着，倏地相信，他是说真的。

“我喜欢你！”流川再次说道。

这一次，他听得真切，流川在向他告白。只见流川的脸越凑越近，突然吻住自己的唇。

樱木的脑袋顿时当机，完全不会反应。半晌，才突然醒悟，流川在跟他接吻。「哇呀！我的初吻！」已回过神的樱木，睁大眼看着仍在咬着他的唇的流川，突然冷汗直冒，「我在跟狐狸接吻……哇呀，我在跟一个男人接吻！」一把推开流川后，自也脚步踉跄地往后坐倒。

“呸呸呸！”边用手背擦嘴边吐口水的樱木，瞄见被推开的流川再向自己走来，连忙抬头指着他道，“你你你……靠！别过来！”屁股也并不闲着地向后挪动以便跟流川拉开距离。

然而，流川不是那种你喊停就不再前进的人。只见他走近几步，在樱木面前蹲了下来，静静地看着他，“我是认真的。”

“你你……”

“我只喜欢你。”

“靠！我我……我不……”生平第一次被告白，而且对方还是个男人，更是他一直以为的“情敌”，樱木突然紧张得口吃，话也说不出来，只得连连摇手。

流川一把捉住那乱摇的手，神情严肃地道，“我真的喜欢你。”才说完，又再趋嘴吻住樱木，以证明他此刻是万分认真地告白。他从不说多余的话，也从不做多余的事，所以一句“喜欢”、一个吻，就是他对樱木最真挚、最坦率的剖白。他喜欢这白痴很久了，久到再也不想按捺这份情感。他很清楚，这样的感情对一些人来说是不正常、是龌龊的，但他对樱木就是感到真真确确的欢喜，就是想霸道地拥有，即使他不能接受他。

倏地，流川被大力一推，脸上接着挨了结实的一拳，身体更因这一拳而摔倒在地。接着，衣领被揪着，当脸面向樱木时，映入眼帘的是樱木那暴怒却强加抑制而变得扭曲的脸，“你这……混蛋！你他妈的给我看清楚，本天才是男人！男人！”

樱木高举的右手本想在流川脸上再补一拳，但见他嘴角流下的血丝，不由自主地停在半空中。

“我知道。”

“你知道！那你还……还…”一想到“吻”字，就想起流川刚刚吻他的画面，樱木用眼睛狠狠地瞪着流川。

流川一点也不迴避，反而迎向他，斩钉截铁地说，“我知道，但我还是喜欢你！”

樱木不禁愣了，他没想到流川竟会说出这样的话。他目不转睛地看着流川，而他也定定地看着他，眼神却有更多的坚决与执着。流川这种眼神，是樱木熟悉的，每当他踏上球场，看着正在追逐的篮球，就会流露出这样的眼神，那么地坚决、执着与炽烈。

「难道，他一直这样看着我的吗？」樱木自问，心中突然一动，随即彷彿觉醒般地对流川狂吼，“呜啊啊──，你这个变态！”高举的拳头倏地落下，却槌在流川身侧的地上，然后摔开他，站起来转身就跑，以流川从来未见过的速度，瞬间不见了踪影……

  
◆◆◆◆◆


End file.
